Over the Hedge 2: Beyond Suburbia
by Azkeada
Summary: Heather aspires to leave the hedge for an adventurous life, she gets what she wishes for, but not on her terms, can she and her family handle the dangers of the outside world? This is my first fanfic, please Review! Thanks!
1. Wishfull thinking

Awakening to the chirping of morning birds, RJ lifted his head and yawned widely as he usually did every morning. He looked over the the rest of the family and noticed someone was missing from the pile, "Heather?" He whispered to himself looking around. He walked out of the log to search for her, only to see her sitting atop one of the trees, looking over at El Rancho Camelot.

RJ climbed up the tree to join her, upon making his way up he heard her sigh aloud. Reaching the branch she sat on, RJ asked in concern, "Heather, you okay?" Heather jump in supprize, and nearly fell out of the tree, "Oh, RJ, you scared me" she proceeded to laugh it off, as she sat back down, gesturing RJ to join her, "It's no big deal, just thinking". RJ couldn't help but ask "What about?", he cocked a brow at her, "I was just thinking it would be nice to go see other places, beyond the hedge, beyond the human houses." She stood up in excitement, her saphire blue eyes lighting up bright. RJ giggled a bit, his eyes started to twinkle a bit, his interest was peaked. Heather looked at him, a little disgusted that he would laugh, and then she began to calm down "I suppose it is a bit of a stupid idea" she sighed, lowering her head. RJ grabbed her shoulder "No, no, I think it's a great idea, I was just thinking what Ozzie's reaction would be to this."  
>"He would probably react the same way he does to everything, and fiegn death. Hather laughed at the thought as well, as they both looked out over suburbia, RJ caught site of Hammy running wildly about, searching for more of his nuts no doubt.<p>

RJ stood up "C'mon, lets go down to the others, remember, we have a hiest tonight." Heather got up to join him in climbing down, as they did so, Ozzie walked out of the log, he looked to RJ as he reached the bottom of the tree, followed closely by Heather "Heather, is everything alright?" Ozzie asked running over to her, "Yes dad, I'm fine, I just wanted to watch the son rise" She said smiling at him, "I just want to be sure sweety" he continued with a little concern in his voice, "Nothing to worry about dad, like I said, just enjoying the morning."

As Heather walked away, Ozzie couldn't help himself but to ask RJ, "RJ, is anything wrong? she'll usually trust you." RJ looked at him, and then in Heather's direction, "She's just feeling a little cooped up, ya know, She just wants to explore other places." Ozzie jerked his head a little in suprize, he tried to say something but continuesly stuttered, before RJ began to reassure him, "Relax man, it's just common teenage curiosity." Ozzie hung his head and sighed, "I suppose you're right, I just wish she wouldn't keep these things from me, I feel like she doesn't trust me." RJ smiled and patted Ozzie on the back, "Give her time man, she's probably just afraid of being judged by her father, She most likely thinks you'd disagree with everything she thinks, just be patient, she'll come around." Ozzie lifted his head, and smiled looking over at his daughter who was talking to Stella, then looked back at RJ "Thank you, RJ" he said putting his paw on RJ's shoulder as he walked away toward Verne.

Lou and Penny were playing with the triplets whilst Verne and Ozzie were conversing, and Heather and Stella were doing the same. Hammy was still franticly running sbout before coming to thier new wagon in search for something else now. "OH NOOO!" Hammy screamed, everyones attention was turned towards him, RJ rushed over to see what was wrong, "Hammy, what happened?" He asked with a worried look on his face, "We're..." Hammy began to whimper "We're out of cookies!" He began to cry, as everyone rolled thier eyes in humor, Hammy ran up to RJ arms open for a hug as he usually did, RJ just let it come, and began to reason with him, "Don't worry my man, we're going on a mission tonight, we'll pick up some cookies then, we'll be sure to get more than last time." He pulled Hammy away by the arms to look him in the face, with his smug confident look, Hammy smiled at the thought of even more cookies than they had gathered on the last hiest, and began to bounce up and down in excitement.

Heather and Stella were still talking while the others went about thier own bussiness, "Hey Stella, where's Tiger at?" Heather asked realizing he was nowhere to be found, "RJ thought that since the humans were used to him being around, that it would be usefull to have him do recon for our hiests." Heather was suprized at RJ's planning yet again, it was as if the guy thought of everything when it came to being prepared. "I'm sure glad he came along when he did, we might not be standing here if he didn't." Heather looked over at RJ in admiration of his brilliance, "Yeah, that ring tailed genious really saved us all." Stella looked over at him as well. Just then Tiger came prancing through the hedge shaking his head, RJ walked up to him eager to hear the news, "Well Tiger, anything bad?" RJ asked crossing his arms and lifting his brows ready to recieve the details, "Well, the Doyle's now have a rather large dog now that they keep inside, so I doubt we'll be taking anything from inside anymore." RJ shook his head, his arms still crossed, "Shoot, that's where we always got our nacho cheese chips." Tiger sat down to give the rest of the details, "There is good news though, a new family just moved in across from the Doyle's, and one of them appereantly has an alergy to both dogs and cats." RJ's eyes widened and his head popped up, "So there's nothing guarding thier house!" RJ Turned to everyone else, and yelled out, "Alright guys, new plan, we're hitting the house across from the Doyle's tonight, we've done this house before, so we know the layout!"

Verne was standing next to the log, waiting for RJ to get done with his speach so he could talk to him in privet. Once done Verne waved him over, and RJ walked over to see what he wanted. "Hey, have you noticed something strange about Heather lately?" Verne asked with concern, RJ looked over at her and began to explain, "Yeah, I talked to her earlier about that, she's just a little bummed about having to stick to this area for so long." Verne nodded his head, and began to comment about it, "I understand, Stella used to be the same way, before she became an adult, I had to help her father keep an eye on her for a long time." RJ looked over at Stella, a little shocked for the fact that she never seemed the rebelious type to him, "That might be why Heather talks to her so much" RJ said raising a brow. "Alright, well, all that aside, I need to talk to you about tonights hiest, Verne."


	2. Over protecting

While RJ, and Verne were ploting the hiest, Lou, and Penny were making sure Bucky, Quillo, and Spike weren't getting into trouble, when Lou noticed Heather walking off into the forest. "Hey Penny, watch the kids for a sec, will you?" Lou said pointing a thumb towards them, as he walked off, Penny nodded in agreement. Lou caught up with Heather to find out what she was doing, "Hey there Heather, where you off to?" Heather turned around in suprize, not even realizing anyone was following her, "Oh, Hi uncle Lou, I was just going fo a quik walk to pass the time." She said smiling brightly, and cupping her hands together, then dangeling her arms in front of her. Lou grew a little suspicious, "Why not take Stella, or RJ with you? I'm sure they'd be more then happy to accompany you." Heather turned away as she began to talk, "I'll be alright uncle Lou, I just want a little solitude." She said walking away smiling, Lou just shrugged it off and began walking back to Penny.

RJ was sitting at the base of a tree trunk, eating Spudies with a large smile on his face, remembering what Vincent had said about Spudies before being sent to the Rocky's, 'With a Spudie, enough just isn't enough' "Truer words were never said" RJ laughed at the thought of Vincent being relocated, when he noticed Hammy staring at him. It took RJ a minute to realize Hammy was waiting for him to notice, he apperently was eager to get his hands on one of the sacred chips. RJ smiled and rose an eyebrow, and then began to wave one of the chips teasingly, Hammy's eyes followed every direction it went, "You want the chip?" RJ asked playfully, Hammy nodded franticly, "Go get it!" he threw the chip as far as he could, in the direction of the woods, and Hammy took off like a rocket in chase.

Ozzie was walking up to RJ, and barely avoided getting run over by the exstatic squirrel, he continued to walk towards him, "RJ, have you seen Heather?" he asked with a bit of concern, RJ shrugged and proceeded to eat the Spudies. Lou overheard Ozzie's question and went over to explain, "She said she was going into the forest for a quik walk, she seemed to be in a good mood today" Lou said holding out his paw towards RJ in a way of saying, 'Can I have one of those?' RJ handed him a few, and went to speak with his mouth full, then decided to swallow first, "Don't fret Ozzie my man, I'm sure she just wants some time to think." RJ said patting Ozzie on the back a few times, leaving Lou to ask the question, "Think about what?" Ozzie looked up to him, and sighed, "She has become bored with the life she currently leads, and apperently seeks adventure." Ozzie hung his head a bit, "I'm not sure what to do about it." Lou grabbed his shoulder to try and calm him a bit, "It's alright there Oz, I'm sure she'll soon realize that what she has here is all she'll ever need." Lou said smiling, as RJ nodded to reassure him.

Heather returned shortly after RJ, and Lou had comforted Ozzie, and came around a tree only to be run over by Hammy chasing yet another chip. She fell back on her bottom, as RJ and Ozzie both rushed up to help her, "Heather, are you alright sweetheart?" her father ask worrying crazily, "Yeah, I'm fine, what hit me?" She asked as her father, and RJ helped her up, "I'm so sorry Heather, I threw a chip to watch Hammy chase after it,I had no idea you were coming around that tree" RJ pleaded forgiveness from both her and Ozzie. She stood up straight and brushed herself off, "I'm fine RJ, really, and I forgive both you, and Hammy... if he ever stops long enough for me to." she said laughing it off.

Ozzie looked at RJ in a bit of disgust, "RJ, may I speak with you briefly?" he said checking his daughter over one last time to see if she was scraped or in any other way hurt, "Sure Oz." RJ said a little confused.

Ozzie led him over to a secluded place to speak, "Look, I know you didn't mean to, but Heather could have gotten seriously hurt back there." he said looking RJ straight in the eyes, "All I'm asking is for you to be more carefull, next time might be worse." RJ put a paw on his head in shame, "I know, I know. I didn't even see her." he turned toward Ozzie taking his paw off of his head, "But Oz, you gotta learn to let little things like this go." Ozzie looked at him in suprize, "I beg your-" RJ put his paw up to stop him, "Let me finish" he sighed heavily, "Look, I know she's your only daughter, but she's growing up, she's not going to want her father to protect her all her life, and she's been kinda... drifting lately, maybe we should just leave her be for a while." Ozzie grabbed onto RJ's shoulder, and hung his head with a sigh. "I can't help myself, every time I see her, I think of my beloved, and how she gave her life for Heather, I just don't want her sacrifice to be for nothing due to a freak accident." RJ grabbed Ozzie's hand and grappled it in a brotherly way, "Ozzie, trust me, if ever she's in danger, I'll do anything to help her, and keep my good friend happy." Ozzie smiled with watering eyes, and hugged him, "Thank you RJ."

Hammy had finally come back, and run up to Heather, "Hey, what did I hit back there, that hurt my head." Stella inturupted before Heather could say anything, "Not that your head recieved any major damage." She said giggling, and leaving Hammy to quirk his head in confusion, not knowing exactly what she meant. "It's alright Hammy, I'm what you hit, but I'm fine." she said smiling, Hammy cupped his hands onto his mouth and began eraticly appologizing, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you, are you okay?" Heather began to laugh again, "Yes Hammy, I'm fine."

Verne was pacing back and forth in the log, thinking over the hiest, before RJ had walked up to him, "Alright Verne, two hours until dusk, time to get everyone together to talk about the mission." RJ said motioning Verne to follow him as he walked outside. He began to yell out loud, "Alright guys, time to go over the mission details!" he shouted catching everyones attention, and they all started to walk in his direction.


	3. Captured

Outside the house, RJ and Verne lead the rest to the point of intrusion, as they got to the door, RJ climbed up to the handle, "Hammy, go!" He whispered loudly, and Hammy took off to the outdoor power box on the side of the house, and opened it up, revealing a mees of wires, "Now did he say the blue, or the green wire, oh, or maybe the pretty red one!"

RJ looked over at Ozzie, who was looking through the window, "What's the status on the alarm?" he asked, Ozzie looked over at him, "Still on", RJ looked at the corner of the house Hammy went around, "What is that nut head doing?" RJ pointed to Heather who was looking in the direction of the road to make sure no one was coming up unexspected, "Heather, go see what he's doing!" RJ called still hanging from the doorknob.  
>Heather ran in the direction Hammy went, "I'm on it, RJ" she said as she passed by, making her way around the corner to see Hammy looking at each wire trying to remember which one RJ told him to cut, "Hammy, cut the wire!" Heather yelled up to him in a whisper, "I can't remember which one!" he yelled aloud, catching the attention of everyone at the other side still waiting for the go sign.<p>

Heather climbed up onto the power box to help, as Penny came around the corner to see what was going on, "Hurry up you two, we gotta move fast!" she yelled over to them, "We're trying, ask RJ which one to cut again!" Heather yelled back hanging from the box, "Oh jeepers." Penny exclaimed as she walked back to the rest to ask, "RJ, which wire was it they were supposed to cut?" RJ looked at her with a confused look, "What, oh for the love of- Ozzie, keep an eye on that security system!" He yelled as he climbed down the door, and ran to the corner of the house.

"Guys, what are you doing?" RJ akd as he walked up to Hammy, and Heather, "Hammy can't remember which wire to cut, and I wasn't paying attention to that part, sorry." Heather said looking down at RJ, "What is all the fuss about over here?" cmae a voice from around the corner, RJ looked over to look at Stella who was approching with an agitated look, "Cut that wire so we can get the food and get out of here!" She yelled at all of them, as RJ began to climb up to the box, "Move, let me do it you guys." RJ barked at them as he pushed them out of the way and onto the ground, Hammy landing on his back, and Heather landing gracefully on her paws.

RJ cut the red wire, and waited for Ozzie to give the okay, finally Verne poked his head around the corner, "All clear RJ!" he whispered loudly, RJ jumped down from the power box, and ran to the entry point, with the others following close behind.

After raiding the house, they made thier way back to the back yard with the spoils, Heather was carrying a few bags of chips, following everyone else, she noticed Hammy standing still right in front of her, staring in the diredtion of the road, "Hammy, what are you-" then she saw it, a cookie laying out on the lawn in front of the house. Hammy took off after it, as Heather tried to catch up to stop him, "Hammy no!" she yelled as he grabbed it, before she stopped where it had once been, as she stood there, Hammy proceeded to eat it. As she wondered why it had been there, it had become apperent, a cage closed up around her, and she let out a scream, averting everyones attention towards her, "Heather!" Ozzie, and RJ screamed together, as they, and Stella dropped what they were carrying, and ran to help her, "You guys get the food back to the log, we'll help Heather!" RJ demanded, as Verne nodded in agreement, and proceeded to lead the others back to the log.

Hammy was franticly trying to get the cage open after realizing what he had done, as RJ, Ozzie, and Stella arrived to help, "Dad!" Heather cried in fear, "There there sweety, were going to get you out." Ozzie said as he and RJ both tried to pry it open, "Stella, keep an eye out for any humans!" RJ yelled to make sure she heard, "Got it!" she yelled back looking at the house, as a human walked out of the front door, "Human coming, get down!" she screamed as they all reacted by letting go of the cage, and diving into the near by bushes. poking his head out of the bushes, Ozzie reassured his daughter, "Just stay calm sweetheart." Heather looked up at the human as it lifted her up in the cage and looked into her frightened eyes, as she trembled.

"Aha, gotcha you little rat." the human said laughing, leaving Heather to back up in one of the small corners of the cage in fear, RJ looked over at Hammy, "Hammy, go get Lou, we need to get this human away from her." RJ whispered to him plotting to use Lou's quills to hurt the human in order to get him away from her, "Stella, on my mark, blast him." Stella looked at RJ with a wink, just then the human started to walk toward an SUV, and opened up the back and threw Heather in before walking away to go back inside to get something, leaving the back of the vehicle open.

RJ ran for the cage, with Stella and Ozzie close behind, as they climbed up to the back of the car, Heather cried out, "Daddy help!" her eyes tearing up, as Ozzie reached the cage with RJ, and Stella, "Hang on sweety!" Ozzie said trying to open the cage again, "Ugh, why won't this thing open?" RJ yelled kicking the cage. Ozzie looked at RJ, and turned him around to reach into his back, pulling out the golf club, and wedging it into the door of the cage, trying to pry it open with leverage. "Human's coming, hide!" Stella yelled as the human walked out of the front door, Ozzie, RJ, and Stella hid behind some boxes that were in the front of the SUV's cargo space, "Stay calm Heather, we'll get you out." RJ told her as she was wiping away tears from her eyes, more calm now knowing that she wouldn't be alone. The human closed up the back, and walked toward the front of the vehicle, and got in, starting up the car, and pulling out of the driveway, "Dad, where are they taking us?" She asked as her father came out of hiding, followed by the others, "It's alright sweetheart, we'll be fine."


	4. Escape

Working franticly, Ozzie was trying to pry open the cage still, his daughter looking at him with sad but hopefull eyes, "Just hold on Heather." Ozzie whispered to her, as RJ, and Stella came up behind him to add more wieght to the club, "C'mon, pull down." RJ said, straigning to pull on the club, finally it gave, and the cage popped open, without hesitation, Heather, and Ozzie ran into each others arms, "Dad!" Heather sighed aloud, squeezing Ozzie nearly breathless, "Sorry to break up this heart felt reunion, but we have another problem." Stella inturupted pointing to the driver, "I was thinking about that, and I have an idea. Stella, I need you to blast him." Stella nodded and went to get up to the front of the car, but was knocked of balance when the driver started driving eraticly swirving about the road.

"What is that maniac doing?" RJ asked, and jumped onto the the head of the passenger seat, only to realize the driver was asleep, "Oh no, he's asleep!" he yelled to the others, they ghasped and began to run to the front, "Ozzie, take the wheel, Hether you navigate!" Ozzie lept between the humans legs making sure no to touch him, so as to keep him asleep, as Heather jumped up to the dashboard, "Dad, go to the right a bit!" she whipsered aloud, and Ozzie's ears perked up as he followed the order.

Stella and RJ also jumped up to the dashboard, and were trying to figure out where they were, "I don't recognize any of the places we're passing." Stella said looking out the windows, "Hard right!" Heather yelled not realizing how loud she had done so, Ozzie followed, but accidentely hit the humans leg in the process, causing him to awaken, seeing Heather in front of him, and Ozzie between his legs, made the human freak out, without hesitation they all jumped to the back of the SUV, leaving the human to continue his spazzing at the animals in his car, without noticing the fast aproaching tree line.

Ozzie was the first to notice the trees closing in, "Look out!" he yelled at the others, RJ turned to see what he was worried about, realizing the danger, he dove behind the drivers seat to join Stella, as Ozzie and Heather went behind the passenger seat, the vehicle jolted violently forward, as they all pressed against the seats, the driver passed out as the air bag hit him, and the SUV finally landed with one more violent thud.

RJ, and Stella got up first, trying to see if the driver was still awake, to thier relief he was out like a light, "Okay, everyone alright?" RJ yelled out, "I'm fine, though I might need a few years of therapy." Stella said rubbing her head, looking over at Ozzie and Heather who were hugging each other tightly. "I'm fine." Heather said in a light voice, Ozzie hugged her even tighter "I'm so glad you're alright." Ozzie said matching the volume his daughter had spoken in.

Verne was pacing back and forth in the log, as he often did when worried, until Lou, and Hammy came back alone, Verne ran out of the log when he noticed them, "Wh-Where are they?" he asked them while running in thier direction, "The car was gone when we got there, RJ and the others were nowhere to be found." Lou said shaking his head sadly, "It's my fault, I tripped the trap." said Hammy on the verge of crying over the thought of him causing all of this. Verne grabbed his shoulder in support, "Hammy, you had no idea, it's not your fault." he said trying to cheer him up, but Hammy just walked away, not listening, "Verne, we have to do something." Lou said looking at him intent on finding them, "What can we do? there are only five adults, and I think we'd need more than two people per search party, and we sure can't do one big party, we wouldn't cover much ground." Verne reasoned, and lowered his head, "I- I think all we can do is wait."

RJ jumped to the front seat, and tried to turn the key so they could drive back home, the engin sputtered a few times and gave out, he tried again but the engin didn't even make a sound this time, "Well..." RJ said jumping to the back of the car to join them again, "Looks like we're walking home." Heather and Ozzie got up finally, "But RJ, were are we even at?" Ozzie asked looking up to the windows, as RJ looked outside, not seeing anything that looked familliar, even to him. "RJ?" Heather said waiting for a response, he finally answered, "I- I'm not sure, I don't even recognize this place." he said looking out still, the human had somehow drivin them down an off road trail, in the middle of the woods, which were pitch black in the night.

They all jumped out of the vehicle, and looked around, nothing, complete blackness save for the trunks of a few trees, "Alright guys, we have a major problem." RJ said, stating the rather obvious, Ozzie looked at his daughter and again asked her, "Are you sure you're alright sweetheart?" Heather rolled her eyes laughing a little, "Yes dad, I'm fine, just a little bruising."  
>Stella had stopped to look up at the tree tops which were almost invisable from the darkness, and she began to speak when movement inturupted her from doing so, RJ caught sight of it as well, "What was that?" he exclaimed silently, Ozzie and Heather stopped too look as well. All there was to be seen was a quik streak, and a few leaves jumping from something hitting them, "Dad, what is that?" Heather asked whispering to her father, "I'm not sure hon, just stay close." he said hugging her with one arm. The sounds continued for a few more seconds before completely stopping, and leaving the place stagnent, until sirenes could be heard coming to the crash site, "We have to leave, they're going to search the entire area." RJ whispered to them all, as they began to run in a direction angled slightly away from where the car had come in.<p> 


	5. Taking shifts

Wandering through the blackness of the forest, the sirenes growing more silent as they widened the gap between themselves and the crash, "C'mon, hurry you guys." RJ said as he walked ahead of the rest of the group, "RJ, slow down, it's not like they're looking for us." Ozzie called out to him, trying to catch up, Heather running at his side. RJ slowed down, realizing how fast he was going, "Sorry, I just don't want them to find us." RJ said leaning over panting, "I'm with RJ on that..." Heather exhailed heavily, catching up to RJ, "I don't wanna be caged again dad." she said looking at her fatcher with worried eyes. Ozzie nodded, "I know sweety..." he whispered pulling her in for another hug, "I won't let them do it again." Ozzie said looking his daughter in the eyes, Stella was looking around for signs of whatever had been running around them earlier, "I think whatever was watching us is gone." she said turning her head towards the others, "Just to be safe, we need to find a place to camp, and take shifts keeping watch." RJ began as he started walking rather quikly again, "I'll take first shift." Stella said trying to catch up to him, as Ozzie and Heather followed.

As they setteled down, Stella stood looking around for any threat to the others, she kept hearing something faint, leaves crunching by the sound of it, RJ heard them too, "RJ, any idea what that might be out there?" Heather asked as she lay down next to her father, unable to find a low branch to hang from. RJ looked at her with an unsure exspression on his face, "I'm not sure Heather..." he began to walk over to them to speak with her, "Just try to get some sleep, okay?" she nodded closing her eyes, snuggeling up to her father, as he reacted by wrapping an arm around her. RJ then want to the base of a tree across from Ozzie, and Heather, "Stella, you sure you wanna take first shift?" he asked as he lay his head against the tree, and swung one foot over the other, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just worried about Tiger." she said still looking out into the drakness, not averting the attention of her eyes, "Worried he may be over reacting to your absence?" he said with his smug look jokingly, "Look ringtail, when you have someone who you care about a lot, and they just go missing, I'm sure you'd be going crazy looking for them too!" she raised her voice at him, looking away from the blackness behind her finally, "Sorry, I was only kidding" RJ reacted with an appologetic face, Stella lowered her head a bit, "Sorry RJ, I'm just a little bent outta shape about this whole ordeal." she said lightly, "I know, I'd be worried to if any of you gus went missing in the way we did." he said turning his head to fall asleep, "Night Stella, just wake me when you start to get too tired." Stella redirected her attention to the forest, the leaves still crunching around them, "Man I hope that ain't nothin' too dangerous." she said to herself still following the noises.

Tiger was patrolling around the hedge, anxiously awaiting anything to lead him to know Stella and the others were alright, "Oh, where are you my love?" he pouted to himself walking around with his head hung low. He perked his ears up when he heard the sounds of a rather large truck pulling up to the house they had hit that night, he poked his head through the hedge to look around, and decided he would get closer to investigate. "My God, what did you do to the car?" a woman came out of the house shouting at the man that had caged Heather earlier, "'bunch of animals attacked me while I was driving, must have gotten in without me knowing before I left." he said rubbing his neck in pain, Tigers ears perked up higher to listen in, "Made me crash into a tree in the middle of the woods, cops found no sign of the vermin though." his ears shot up, and he began to smile, knowing that Stella and the others had escaped the humans, "Yes!" he cheered out to himself, as he ran back to the hedge.

RJ jolted at Stella's touch, as she shook his shoulder, "Hey RJ, can you take over?" she asked looking at him with tired eyes, "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." he said pushing himself up with one paw, as Stella found herself a comfortable looking tree to sleep against, "Thanks, be carefull, whatever was moving around out there is still there." she said closing her eyes as he walked to where he saw her standing before he himself fell asleep earlier. He heard movement behind him, and turned to see Ozzie getting up carefully as to not wake Heather, "Hey Oz, what're you doin' up?" he asked as Ozzie began walking over to him, "I was awake when Stella asked you to take over, and thought we should talk." he said as he reached where RJ was standing, "What about?" he asked as he began watching the forest, following the noises coming from around them, "I wanted to thank you." RJ looked at him a little confused, "For what? I haven't done anything really." Ozzie smiled and shook his head, "No, you helped me save her, you helped my get my baby girl back." RJ smiled as well, and looked over at Heather who was still fast asleep ate the base of a tree. "Ozzie, I told you, I'll do anything to keep her safe, and you happy, after all, she's like a little sister to me." RJ said softly still looking at Heather, Ozzie smiled even wider, "Thank you, RJ." Ozzie whispered as he started to walk back to the tree to join Heather.

RJ was nodding off a little as he stood watching the darkness of the forest, he continued to follow the sound of leaves crunching off a ways in the blackness, before nodding off completely while standing up. "RJ?" he jumped at the sudden voice, and looked behind him to see Heather standing there looking at him, her eyes glowing in the faint moonlight, "Are you alright?" she asked as he rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake, "Uh, yeah, just sleepy is all." he said looking at her with a tired smile, "I could take over if you want." she said walking closer to him, "No no, I'm fine, you just get some more sleep, you need it after the rough night you've had." he sighed as he turned back owards the forest. Heather walked up next to him, and sat down, "I'm all rested, think I'll just stay up the est of the night with you." she said loking out into the forest listening to the leaves as well, "You sure, I'm not waking your father for another 2 hours, and I really think you should get some more sleep." he yawned as he finished speaking, "I'm sure, you need someone to help you stay awake anyway by the looks of it." she started to giggle quietly, as RJ smiled at the comment. "RJ?" Heather said silently barely even making a noise, "Yeah Heather?" he replied almost matching her volume, "Thanks... for helping me out of that cage." she said smiling as she looked up to him, "No thanks needed." he said still smiling.

Heather walked up to her father after RJ had dozed off, "Dad." she said shaking his shoulder, Ozzie awoke inhailing deeply, "Heather, what are you doing up?" he asked whispering as he lifted his head, "I stayed up to help RJ stay awake, but I think he's too tired to continue, can you take over for him?" she asked helping him up onto his feet, "Sure, sure!" he whispered loudly to her, brushing off his stomache which had a bit of dirt on it, "Why don't you get some more sleep sweety?" Ozzie rubbed his paw over Heather's head as he said it, causing her to close her eyes and smile, "Alright Dad, night." she said as she walked over to join Stella, who was only visable due to the white stripe going down her back.

Ozzie walked over to RJ to wake him up as he slept while standing, "RJ." he said as he touched RJ's back waking him with a bit of a scare, "Huh? What?" RJ said louder than he realized, looking around to finally see Ozzie standing next to him, "Go get some sleep my friend." Ozzie told him as he led him over to the tree he had been sleeping at before Stella woke him, "You okay to take over Oz?" he asked barely able to get it out for yawning, "I'm fine, go to sleep RJ." Ozzie said slightly laughing at his persistance, "Okay, night Oz." RJ yawned out as his head hit the tree trunk, "Good night RJ." Ozzie said while walking to the place RJ was standing guard, "And thanks again." he whispered to himself as he listened to the leaves still crunching with movement.


	6. Friend?

Waking up, RJ rubbed his eyes, and looked over at Ozzie who was still watching the forest, which was now illuminated revieling the tall trees, dead leaves and pine needles about the forest floor. Ozzie looked over at the others as he yawned, still a little tired, "Oh, morning RJ!" he called out as he started walking the rest of the group, "Morning Oz, anything happen last night?" RJ asked as he got up from the tree he slept upon, "Nope, other than the noises going off all night, nothing bad happened." Ozzie answered back, walking over to him, "Should we wake Stella, and Heather?"  
>"No need to wake me." Stella said, trying to be quiet as to not wake Heather, "Stella, I never got the chance to thank you for-" "Oh can it Oz, Heather's part of the same family as me, plus she always come to me for advice, so I had to help out." Stella inturupted him befor he could finish, putting her paws on her hips, "She sees me as a mentor, so knowing that, I had to do something." she continued looking at Ozzie with a cocked eyebrow, all Ozzie could do was smile, knowing that his daughter was so important to the rest of the family that they would risk thier skins to help her.<p>

"I don't apreciate being talked about behind my back you know." they heard Heather call out as she arose from the base of the tree, "Sorry sweetheart, we were just stating how important to us you are." Ozzie said smiling at her, "Sounded to me like I was more a burden than a loved one, all of you putting your own lives in danger for me." She sighed crossing her arms, and looking down with a sad face, "Heather!" her father called out, walking over to her arms wide open for a hug, "You could never be a burden on us, we risk our own lives because we'd find it impossible to live without you..." Ozzie said to her hugging her tight, "Especially me." he finished, and Heather hugged him tight as well, as RJ, and Stella smiled behind them, "Alright, I think it's time we get moving." RJ called out walking into the forest, "Yeah, I know I don't want to spend one more night in this place, it's too dark at night." Stella said waving a hand at Ozzie, and Heather.

RJ lead the group through the woods, and called out to them again "C'mon guys, we gotta get home before the-" he heard a noise up in the trees, thin branches snapping, followed by a whisling sound, RJ ducked realizing something was flying right for him from the treetops, the object hit behind him, and triggered a bear trap, seeing this, he noticed had he not stopped, he would have walked right into the trap, "Aahhh!" he screamed out as Ozzie fainted, "What the heck was that?" Stella yelled looking at RJ.

"That was me saving his neck!" a voice called out from the tree tops, RJ, and Stella looked up to follow the voice, while Heather tended to her passed out father, as she glanced over at the bear trap, realizing the object that was thrown at it was half of a pair of scissors. "Who's there?" RJ yelled out to the voice, looking about the canopy of the forest, a small head popped out from behind a branch, "I'm here, why? Am I not allowed to be here?" the thing said, moving down the tree quikly in bursts, revieling his long slinder body, "Is this your forest? or are you just passing through thinking 'Oh no body lives out here'?" he cotinued speaking until he reached the bottom of the tree to retrieve his scissor blade, "Um, what's his problem?" he asked pointing at Ozzie who was still passed out, Heather tapped his stomache to wake him, "Dad, wake up." Ozzie peered out of one eye to look at what was happening around him, "Playing Possum I see, well it fits him, it's what he is."

RJ looked over this newly encountered creature, "You're welcome ringtail, if you had taken one more step, you'd have lost your head." He said pointing the blade at the trap, RJ grabbed his throat from the thought, "Uh... thanks... um..." RJ said slowly trying to get his name, "Lear's the name, Ringo." RJ sighed, shaking his head, "My name's not 'Ringo', it's RJ." Lear looked at him with a smirk, "Alright 'RJ', what are you all doing in my forest, it's dangerous here." Ozzie finally got up with Heather's help, and answered, "We were helping my daughter, she was caged by a human and we were stranded out here after rescuing her." he told Lear looking at his daughter smiling, "though every bit of this was well worth it." he hugged Heather again as she smiled widely. "That was the most beautifull thing I've ever heard." Lear exclaimed nodding with a smile, "well, we need to get you out of my forest, I'm not very fond of visitors you know, you just got lucky I took an interest in seeing how long you'd survive out here without me." Lear chuckled.

RJ caught on quikly, "Wait a minute, you're what was watching us all last night?" RJ yelled the question pointing at him, "Yup, you actually made it longer than I thought you would." he laughed at them, "Why you little furry legged snake!" Stella began yelling at him, "I was scared to death of what was watching us, and it turns up to be some crazy little weasle?" she finished yelling as the other looked at him in disbelief that he would scare them like that. "Hey, I may be part of the weasle animalia, but I'm proud of my true title." Lear yelled back at her, "I'm no weasle missy, I'm a Stoat!" he said proudly holding a paw to his skinny chest, "Now if you want to get out of here unscathed, I suggest you follow me, if not, I won't be saving you from anymore traps." Lear smiled at them, knowing they wouldn't say no to his offer, "RJ, what do you think?" Ozzie looked at him awaiting his input on the subject, "I- I'm not sure.. he did save my life." Lear started walking away slowly as he said, "Yes? No? What'll it be Ringtail?" he chanted turning around to face them, "I don't see any reason not to trust him." Heather said looking at her father, "He does seem kind hearted, though a little unstable." Ozzie continued after his daughter, "Alright, alright, I suppose we can trust him... for now." RJ said looking at him with a serious face, Lear smiled even wider, "Right then, lets get moving people!" Lear said as he lead them through the woods.


	7. Tortured past

Being lead through the forest by thier new found guide, Lear, Stella caught up to RJ and began to whisper to him, "RJ, are you sure about this guy, he doesn't seem right." she asked trying to keep her voice down so Lear wouldn't hear her, "Don't worry Stella, I'm keeping a close eye on him." RJ whispered back to her, befor elooking forward to see Lear staring him straight in the eyes, "Alright, we're stopping here for now!" Lear yelled out to the group, throwing his scissor blade into the ground, "What? But we've barely even started walking!" RJ replied to the command, giving Lear a a confused look. "True ringtail..." he started with a smile, and began walking toward Ozzie and Heather, "But I could hear this ones stomache growlin' a mile away." he finished pointing a claw at Heather who then grabbed her own belly as Ozzie looked at her, "Lucky for you, you're travelin' with me." he said with a smug look pointing a claw at his own chest.

"Okay smart guy, where do we get some food?" RJ asked him crossing his arms and giving him a dirty look, Lear smiled and began walking over to the base of a tree with a hole in it, he reached into the hole, and rummaged around in it for a bit before pulling out a bag of chips, "Ah, here we go!" he said aloud, he then threw the bag at Heather who caught it with a smile, "How did you?-" RJ began looking at Lear, as he kept digging through the hollow in the tree trunk, "Like I said, 'my forest', I keep these things hidden around for times when natural food is hard to come by..." he pulled out of the hole, and proceeded to throw each of them a snack, "I have stashes like this all over the woods." he finished with a smile as he opened a bag for himself, "Rule number one! Preparedness is key to survival!" he called out to them as they began opening thier own bags that he had thrown them.

Verne and the others back at the hedge were devising a plan to find thier missing friends with little success of agreement, "Alright, how about this.." Verne started pointing at the map of El Rancho Camelot RJ had showed them when he had first come to the hedge, "We don't need to venture out of the hedge, but maybe we should each take a side to patrol, Tiger, you'll take the West end, I'll take the North..." he continued pointing to the indecated spots on the map with a stick, "Lou will take the East end, and Hammy..." Verne looked around trying to find him, "Hammy?" he said unable to locate him, "Hammy has been depressed ever since the others went missing..." Tiger inerjected looking into the heavily wooded area of the hedge, "He feels responsable for them being taken by that human." Verne looked out to the wooded area as well, trying to see if Hammy was over there, but he was nowhere to be seen, most likely walking deep enough in the brush to escape visability, "Poor little fella" Penny said softly to Lou as he nodded. Verne redirected his attention back to the map, "Well, then I'll take the North, and East, Lou will start on the South, and we'll take turns watching the triplets." he finished, closing the map, "But what about sleep Verne?" Penny asked him in a quiet voice, "We'll patrol a few hours a day, I just hope they headed in the right direction after escaping that humans car." Verne said as he began to walk toward the North end of the hedge.

As RJ finished off the last chip in his bag, he rubbed his stomache in satisfaction, and brushed out the crumbs from his fur, "Ah, that was good" Heather exhailed with a wide smile on her face, as Ozzie smiled as well. Heather then looked over at Lear who was silently eating his own bag of chips one at a time as he looked toward the sky, "Lear, what are you looking at?" she asked him as he put another chip into his mouth and began to chew slowly. "Heather, don't bother our guide..." Ozzie said to her putting a paw on her shoulder, "He doesn't seem to have the stabelist of minds" he whispered to his daughter trying not to be heard by anyone else as he looked up to see if they had heard as well. Lear turned around and looked at Ozzie with the most unammused face, "I may have a few loose rocks in me head friend, but one thing I'm not is unstable." Ozzie looked at him in fear, knowing that his comment was heard, "I- I- I didn't mean-" Ozzie was trying to reason, but couldn't find the words, "Aye mate, I heard everythin', and I don't like bein' called crazy." Lear gave Ozzie an evil eye, before pointing over at RJ, "And you ringtail, that 'close eye' you've been keepin' on me, I could easily blind that eye, but I choose not to, so you won't run off in me forest and wind up with your legs above your heads!" he yelled at RJ with an angry face, all RJ could do was look in disbeliefe that thier stoat guide was so perceptive to the small sounds of a whisper.

Ozzie fainted from fear, leaving Heather to stare at Lear in awe of his amazing ability to know of everything that went on around him, "So far, the only one of you that even trusts me a little is the femme possum over here, starin' at- why are you looking at me like that?" he inturupted himself as he looked at Heather who was still staring at him, her mouth slightly gaping open with a smile, "How do you do that?" she asked in a light voice as she stood up, Lear looked at her in confusion, "What, hear the otherwise unhearable?" he asked her as she began to walk over to him in wonder, he backed away slowly as she kept aproaching, "I- I just trained myself to do so, You- You have to when you live out here on your own." he began to blush a little through the white fur on his face, "Wel wel, looks like our 'fearless' guide has a weakness" RJ laughed as he looked at Stella who began to giggle at his comment, "I ain't weak!" Lear spoke out looking at RJ with a fake look of anger, trying to cover up his true feelings, "I don't believe it.." Stella called out walking over to Ozzie to help him up, "Of all things in the world, you're afraid of girls?" she ask laughing at Lear, as Ozzie began to rise up, "I'm not afraid of girls!" he yelled back at Stella tryign not to acknowlage Heather who was still looking at him in wonder. RJ got up off of the tree trunk he was resting upon, "Really, then what are you scared of?" he asked the slinder guide who was still looking over at Stella trying to fake an angry gaze, "I'm not afraid of any-" he stopped in mid sentence, and pointed his right ear up to the canopy of the forest, RJ looked t him with a confused face, "What're you-" "Shhh!" Lear stopped him from talking as he listened intently, suddenly his eyes got wide, and his ears lowered, "Oh no" he whispered to himself as the others looked at him, while Heather looked in the direction he had pointed his ear, "What is it?" she asked him quietly, as he put a paw on her shoulder, "Hide, HIDE!" he screamed running past them in the direction they had been heading before they stopped.

The others ran right behind Lear, as Ozzie resisted the urge to faint again, not knowing what had spooked thier guide so badly that he would run in terror, "What are we running from?" RJ yelled up to him as he continued to sprint towards a large tree with a hollow in the trunk, "Stop your yappin' and get to that tree!" he screamed at RJ who was still confused as to what was going on. Stella was right behind Lear and in front of RJ who was a ways behind her with Heather and Ozzie bringing up the rear, "Lear, what's going on-" she was cut off when she tripped over a small root sticking out of the ground, "Stella!" RJ yelled trying to get to her in order to help her get up, Lear stopped, and realized what had happened, and started running back for her, "You alright, there?" Lear called out as he reached Stella and helped her to her feet, "Yeah, I'm fine." she replied back to him, "Good, run!" he said as he began to sprint to the tree again with her right behind.

As Lear and Stella reached the tree, he ordered her to get deep inside the roots to stay out of sight, he then turned his attention to the rest of the group who was still running to the tree, "Come on, come on, get inside!" he yelled to them as they reached the roots and dove in, Heather going in after her father, "Get in there girl." he said as she entered before diving in himself, "Get down, stay together and keep quiet." he whispered to them as he peered out of the tree carefully. He backed himself in when he heard a cry come from outside, a high squeel ringing out across the forest. "I know that sound." RJ whispered to himself as Heather, and Stella looked at him, before averting thier attention to a massive figure landing outside of the tree trunk, dark brown wings folding to the creatures back, and turning around revieling a glowing white head, it let out another high screetch as it looked around for something, "Lear!" it yelled out, RJ looked at him cocking an eyebrow then looking at Lear who was staring at the huge bird not blinking a bit, "LEAR!" He screamed out looking for the stoat, flapping his wings wildly, "I know you're here Lear!" the giant eagle screamed again.

Lear began to reach for something in the tree, RJ couldn't stay quiet long enough to resist the question anymore, "Lear, what's going on here?" he whispered as lightly as possible, looking out to the eagle to make sure he wasn't heard, "Just stay silent." Lear replied as he grabbed a small line of brown twine that was lined into the tree trunks, he then pulled it hard, and a net outside shot up from under the eagle, shooting the gigantic bird into the air with a scream of suprize, he finally was able to get away from the net and fly into the air, "Curse you Lear, I will have back my shiney thing!" the eagle cried out as he flew away from the tree.

Lear got up, and exited the trunk, "Alright, big baldy is gone... for now." he said as he helped Ozzie climb out of the tree, RJ came out with a, angry look, "Shiney thing..." he said looking at Lear, Heather and Stella looked out of the tree, as RJ began to rant, "What 'shiney thing'? This?" he said pointing at the scissor blade Lear carried around, "Why does HE want it?" Lear looked at the others seriously, and then stared at the blade, "He feel's it's his for some reason." RJ didn't change his look, as he looked at the others, "Is it?" he asked as Heather climbed out of the tree as well, "Is it what?", "Is it his?" he yelled out at Lear who them looked up to him with angry, yet tearing eyes, "It was!" he screamed at RJ as he shoved the blade into the ground, "But I stole it back..." he turned away from them, and put a paw to his face to wipe away the tears, "I found it on the ground, and gave it to my little brother as a gift, that bird, that... evil... wretched demon, took it, stating it was his, and then took my brothers life, along with the lives of both my parents!" Heather and Stella ghasped hearing this, Ozzie's ears went down in sorrow, and RJ stood there with a blank yet sympathetic face, "I alone survived with little more than a small wound!" he lifted some of the fur on his chest to show a large scar going from his chest down to his stomache, hidden by the white fluff on his underside, "So I stole it back, as a momento for my brother, and I told Warren, the only way he'll get it back, is if he gets it through the heart!" he shouted to the sky, hoping the bird had heard the last part, "Warren?" RJ asked slightly confused, "The bird, his name is Warren." Lear sighed wiping away the last of his tears, and picking up the blade, "Well, no need to burden you with my petty background, c'mon, we need to get you home befor ehe comes back." He said as he walked over the the tree to help Stella out of thier hiding place, "Lear..." RJ said lightly looking at him with a sad face, "I'm sorry." he said hanging his head, Lear smiled, "s'alright ringtail, I'd be a bit suspicious if events like that took place with someone I didn't really know too." he said as he pulled Stella out of the trunk, "Alright, let's move out people, dusk will be here in less than five hours!" he called out as he lead the way. 


	8. A true gentleman

Lear was leading them through the pitch black forest, as night had fallen, no one had spoken to him in hours, RJ and the others were exhausted, and barely able to keep up with thier guide, "Lear, we need to rest." Ozzie called out to him as he helped his daughter keep up, "Yeah skinny, I'm about to keel over back here." Stella said dragging her feet with each step, "Alright, we should be safe here for the night." he said stabbing his scissor blade into the ground, "Finally." Heather cried out, collapsing onto the forest floor, while Ozzie completely passed out, Lear walked over to Ozzie and picked him up by the arm, struggeling to pull him over to a tree. RJ tried to get over to Heather to help her to a tree as well, but Lear stopped him, "You leave that to me, you just worry about getting rested up ringtail." he told him walking over to Heather to pull her up, "Come on sweetheart." he said as he pulled her to her feet, "Thanks Lear" she whispered as she went completely limp from exhaustion.

RJ leaned against a tree trunk, as Stella lay down propping her head on the one next to him, "Wh- Why did you wanna get here, Lear?" he called out falling against the tree panting heavily, "Traps, I have them set up everywhere around here." he said looking at the sky, watching bats fly about catching insects, "That, and I have another way to keep us safe here." he finished speaking looking down from the sky, still avoiding eye contact with anyone, Heather panted heavily still unable to move, "What do you mean?" she asked him barely making a sound with her tired lungs, "If we're lucky enough, you'll see." he finally looked her in the eyes, the first time he had looked at anyone since the insident where he had told his brutal story.

A few hours had passed since they arrived at thier camp site, and Lear was still walking about, never even leading on to be tired at all, Heather had awoken to see him still patrolling, as all the others had slept away. She got up and walked over to him, his ears twitched with every step she took, "You should be asleep girl." he said in a serious voice, never even looking at her, "I just thought maybe you'd like to talk." she rubbed her arm, a little nervous to speak to someone who's mood changed so sporaticly. He looked at her, his face never changing mood, "Nothing to talk about." he exhailed quietly putting his paws behind his back, and begining to pace again, "Lear, please, I..." she paused tryign to find the words to match together, "I just feel really bad about what happened to you." she finally got it out, as Lear stopped in his tracks, and sighed, "As I said before, not your problem, all you need to worry about is when you'll get home." she lowered her head in sorrow for he who she saw as a new friend, "Lear..." she tried again to speak, until she finally gave up and walked over to him with her arms wide open, coming up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed him tightly, "I just thought maybe you could use one of these." she whispered to him, as he just stood there, not saying a word, she let go, and walked back to where she had been sleeping, and layed down again. Lear gripped at the scissor blade in his hand, and shed a tear before he fell onto his knees, and began to cry.

"Vincent!" RJ screamed awakening from a nightmare in which Vincent had come back to kill him, Lear looked over at him with a suprized and confused face, RJ felt around his body to make sure nothing was missing, before sighing in relief, "You alright there ringtail?" Lear called out to him as he walked over, Heather and Ozzie had woken up from the scream, as did Stella who started rubbing her eyes, "What's going on around here?" she asked taking her paw away from her face, looking at the others, "Lear, are you sure we're safe here?" RJ asked still shaking from his dream, "Trust me, there's no safer place in the forest." he said putting his paws on his hips, RJ went to speak, but stopped when he heard limbs cracking in the tree tops, they looked around trying to follow the sounds. Before they knew it, a large dark figure landed behind Lear who never even moved, "Lear, look out!" RJ yelled as the figure unfolded giant wings behind him, everyone was trembling with fear, as Lear just stood smiling, "Right on time. Hello Nate old friend!" Lear called out turning around to look at the figure, which had now revieled itself to be a large Barred Owl, "'Ello there Lear, how're you doin'?" the owl asked poking his head down to great him while folding his wings back into place, Lear patted the brids beak, with a smile, "I'm doing just fine Nate, surviving as always." RJ and the others stood in silence save for Ozzie who fainted at the sight of the massive grey bird.

Heather rolled her eyes at her father who had demonstrated his perfect dramatic skills yet again, as Nate began to look at them over Lear's shoulder, "An' who might these little ones be?" he asked as they all pulled themselves back a little at the sight of Nates saucer like black, souless eyes staring at them, "I- I-" RJ couldn't speak from sheer fright, Lear walked up to them, and inrtoduced RJ, and Stella, whome he had heard the names of, "... And these two are... I'm sorry, I never got your names." he said looking at Heather and Ozzie, "I- I'm Heather, and this is my father... Ozzie." she stuttered answering him as Nate smiled at her, "Heather..." he said in a low and silent voice, "That is a beautifull name you have, it suites you well." Nate said as he looked at the female possum who was little more than one fourth his size, causing her to blush under her pale white fur.

Laer looked at Nate and rolled his eyes at his comment towards Heather, "You'll have to forgive him, he's way to gentelmanly." he said pushing the owls face away from them, as they both laughed about it, "Alright Nate, any news?" he asked him turning his face to a more serious look, "I did some searching, and I think I've found thier home." Nate replied causing the others to push themselves forward in curiosity, wondering how the owl new where they were trying to get to, "Is your home in the middle of a human inhabited suburb like area?" he asked looking at RJ awaiting an answer, "Y- Yes, how did you know?" Lear smiled and turned towards them, "When I saw you camping the night before I showed myself, I asked ol' Nate here to look around for any place that might be your home, I knew you couldn't be from anywhere too near our forest." Lear said aloud so they all could here, pacing in front of them. Lear then turned his attention toward Nate, "Alright Nate, how far is it?" he asked the grey bird with a smug look on his face, "Aye, it's only about 2 miles away, you should make it there by tomorrow afternoon." Nate answered smiling at Lear, as the others cheered silently, being sure not to alert any other beings that may be lurking about, as Ozzie finally awoke from his fainted sleep, Heather helped him up, and lead him to the tree they were sleeping at while informing him with the news they had recieved, as Lear thanked Nate before he flew off, "Alright guys, get some more sleep, we leave in about six hours." he called out as he began to pace about the campsite again, leaving the others to fall back to sleep.

RJ reached the tree that his bag lay upon, and stopped to think about something, he turned to Lear who was pacing about, paws behind his back, holding the scissor blade, RJ walked over to him with a look of curiosity as he rubbed the fur on his chin, "Say lear, how did you come by that blade exactly, or get all those bags of chips, and the twine used for your traps?" he asked the stoat as he reached him, Lear looked at him with a smile and slung the blade over his shoulder to support it, "Well, I found the blade on a trail the humans made through the forest..." he paused as he listened to the woods for a second, his ear perking up as though he heard something before shrugging it off, "As for the food and twine, I stole those from humans who used the trail, they tend to carry some rather wierd things with them." he finished as he began walking around again. RJ crossed his arms and nodded at how daring and thorough Lear was when it came to being prepared for survival, he began walking back over to the tree, and turned around quik enough to say "Cool, well, night Lear" Lear stopped and looked back at him smugly, "Night ringtail" he said laughing a bit as he continued walking, RJ stopped at the tree, and turned his head back at him with a bit of an angry look, but soon after smiled and laughed lightly as he began to lay down.


	9. Playing messenger

"RJ." Ozzie shook his shoulder trying to wake him, "RJ!" he whispered loudly finally getting a reaction from him, as RJ opened his eyes, "Ozzie, what is it?" he asked wiping his eyes, Ozzie looked around to make sure no one else was awake, except for Lear who was still pacing awaiting anything to happen, "I'd like to speak with you about something." he extended his arm to help him up. Ozzie lead him a short ways from the group making sure to stay close enough to get back to the others if something happened, Lear kept his ears pointed in thier direction, "RJ... I was wondering if maybe we could..." Ozzie tried to get the words out, showing a bit of fear for what RJ's answer might be, "Perhaps... stay out here another day?" he finally got it out, ringing his hands in anticepation for the answer, RJ looked at him with a very confused look, "What?" he said trying to put together the reasons why Ozzie would want to stay out here, "But... why? We're so close to home now." RJ spat out a bit louder than intended as Ozzies ears went back a little in fear that he may have upset his friend, "It's just that... Heather seems to be enjoying it out here, and you said she was wanting to get out, and explore." Ozzie was trying to reason with him, RJ grabbed his head which was full of so many questions he couldn't choose which to ask first, "But what about the others, Ozzie? they must be worried sick about us." RJ grabbed Ozzie's shoulders hoping he could talk some sence into him.

RJ, and Ozzie averted thier attention towards Lear, whom was walking up to them with a smirk, "Lear?" Ozzie said a little confused, "I may have a compromise for you." he said as he dug the tip of his scissor blade into the ground and leaned on it, RJ looked at him smuggly a little concerned as to what this 'compromise' might be, "I could send Nate to tell your friends you'll be there a day late, so your daughter can have her adventure." he said still smiling at them, leaving Ozzie and RJ to look at each other in a way saying 'what do you think?'. RJ sighed and gave a thumbs up in Lears direction while smirking at Ozzie, who could do nothing but smile, "Right then." Lear said begining to walk away from the two, he put his hands together in a cup, and blew through them making a loud noise which sounded like the call of an Elk.

Moments later Nate came flapping his wings from atop the canopy, and landed in front of Lear folding his wings back, "What'ya need Lear?" he asked ready to listen to the comparitively small friend of his, "Hello Nate, can you fly to thier home, and tell thier friends they'll be a day late so the femme possum can fufill her adventurous side?" he asked as as he walked up to him and leaned against Nates feathery chest with one paw. He brushed Lear off his chest lightly and bowed in acceptence, "With pleasure, my greatist of friends." he said as he ended his bow, and flapped his wings taking off in a flash. Lear walked off after giving RJ, and Ozzie a thumbs up, Ozzie looked at RJ and smiled again, "Thank you RJ." he said as he started off back towards the campsite, leaving RJ standing there smiling as well, "No problem." he whispered to himself, a little unsure about the decision.

Lou had just come back to the log to join penny, who was comforting Hammy by keeping one of her paws on his head as he sat there still blaming himself for the accident, "Hammy, you alright there pal?" Lou said as he walked up to him and put his paw on the depressed squirrels shoulder, Hammy just sat in silence on the brink of tears, Bucky and Quillo were running around the place fighting again, while Spike slept next to Penny, Lou went to get onto them, but didn't make it to them before Tiger and Verne did, "Alright you two, knock it off." Verne said as he grabbed Bucky's paw, and pulled him toward the log, "Verne, look, it's Hammy." Tiger said as they approached the others, Verne looked up and saw him sitting next to Penny, still weaping about the whole incedent, "Hammy-" Verne called out, but was unable to finish his sentence before they all heard a few limbs cracking above, followed by a swooping noise which ended in a large crash a few feet from all of them, giant grey wings unfolded to reviel a flat grey face. "Evenin' all." Nate said to them, as they all screamed and ran inside the log trying to escape the great owl, "Wait wait, I'm not here to hurt anyone." he tried to reason with them as they all dashed inside, Verne was in front trying to protect everyone, "What do you want then?" he asked the great bird, Nate poked his head into the log as far as he could without getting it stuck, which was only far enough for his face to fit in, "I'm here to relay a message from RJ." he said with a smile, as they all looked on in confusion to each other, as Hammy poked his head out from behind everyone else, "RJ?" he said in a silent voice as Nate looked at him with his large black eyes.

Verne was pacing about in confusion in front of Nate as the other looked on thankfull that thier friends were safe, "So they're staying another day for?-" "So that the small one, what was her name?" he said tryign to remember, "Heather?" Lou interjected trying to jog his memory, "Ah, yes, Heather." Nate said pointing a claw at Lou in appreciation, "Lovely young creature, quite the polite lady." He said being his gentelmanly self yet again folding his wing to his chest emphasizing words. Verne looked at him still trying to accept all of this, "Oh, sorry, she want's to do some adventurin' before returning home." Nate told him as he redirected his attention back to the group, Verne slapped his palm against his head in disbeliefe, "Oh I don't believe this." he exclaimed in a sigh, "Jeepers Verne, she just wants to get it out of her system, I say we let her." Penny tried to reason with him, while her arm was wrapped around Hammy who was finally showing a bit of happiness, "Well..." Verne said quietly, taking his palm away from his head with a bit of a smile, "I suppose if they're alright, there's no harm." he finished as Nate smiled with his eyelids closing over his dark saucer eyes, "Alright then, I'll tell Lear to let 'em stay camped for now." he said as he went to take off, "Lear?" "Who's that?" Bucky and Quillo asked the bird, he stopped himself, "Didn't I tell you about him?" Nate asked them unable to recall if he had told them about the stoat.

"Sorry about my memory, it's not what it used to be." Nate said smiling at his own misfortune, as everyone smiled with him trying to hold back thier sympathetic thoughts, "It's alright there big fella." Penny told him smiling trying to control her sons, "I'm humbled by your understanding miss." Nate said still smiling at them, "Lear is an old friend of mine, a stoat, he's guiding them through the forest, keeping 'em fed, and safe." he told them as he walked in the direction of the hedge preparing to take off soon, "Well, as long as my love is safe." Tiger said looking up to the stary sky in hope she was doing the same, Nate looked back at him with a smile, "Well, I see someone's quit the romantic, I take it the skunk is your beloved?" he asked turning around to face the Persian cat, Tiger nodded touching a paw to his own chest to signify he was heartbroken that she was not there with him. Nate couldn't help himself but to be his gentlemanly self hearing about Tiger's love for Stella, "That is beautiful, love has no boundries, even between different species it can exist as strongly as ever." Nate let out in a bit of a poetic tone, flapping a wing around for emphasis, "She's a lucky woman to have such a loving man." he finished as Tiger looked at him smiling and tearing up a bit at the slight display of a thespian like preformance.  
>"Well, I'm off, hope to see you all again someday." Nate said as he flapped his wings and took off into the sky as the group watched, "Well, he was quit the gentleman there." Penny said looking at Lou who was smiling and nodding in agreement, Verne turned toward them with an expression of happiness on his face, "Alright guys, time for us to get some rest now that we know what's happened to them." he said as he started to walk to the log, the others following him, save for Hammy who was to stricken with relief to care about anything Verne had said, "Hammy, come on little fella, you need sleep more than eny of us." Lou said as he noticed the squirrel still standing outside the log, his eyes filled with hope for his friends safety, Hammy obliged to the command, and walked into the log with a slight smile on his face, his teeth showing under his furry lip.<p>

Returning to Lear, Nate gave him the news that the others were thankfull for thier help in keeping thier friends alive in the otherwise strange territory, which was covered by the glow of the morning light, RJ heard them talking about as he awoke. he raised his head and yawned, then proceeded to lift the rest of his body, "Lear, what did they say?" he asked as he began to walk over to the stoat, who turned around right as Nate took off, "They accepted, and you're staying another day." He said walking past RJ to the middle of the others, "Also ringtail, Warren is nowhere to be found in the skies, so I assume he stayed home today." he turned around to tell him with a smirk, RJ gave him a cocky look, "Good news for us then." they looked away from each other as Lear began to wake the rest of the group, "Okay, listen up, today is a resting day..." he said as he walked slowly in front of everyone as they woke, "...If you wish to walk outside of the camp, I will escort you, and nate will be watching over those who decide to stay here." he finished as he pointed his blade up to Nate who was resting on a limb high atop one of the surrounding trees.  
>Heather was helped to her feet by her father as she began to wonder why they were taking the day off from walking when they were so close to home, "Dad, why are we staying here today?" she ask as she began to walk toward Lear with her father, "I thought you might like to stay out one more day to go exploring." he answered smiling at her, she stopped suprized at what he had said, he never would have agreed to something like this before, she tried to think of something to say, a question to ask him, but she could find none in her mind, "Heather, come on, it's time for breakfast." he said still smiling, she nodded and began to follow him over to Lear who was handing out snacks from another one of his stashes.<p> 


	10. Camping for the day

Finishing thier meals, Ozzie let out a sigh of satisfaction, while Heather smiled widely at RJ who was finishing off a bag of nacho cheese chips, who returned the smile, and redirected his attention towards Stella who was sitting in silence as she ate, "Hey Stella, you alright over there?" he asked her as he popped the last chip into his mouth, she looked up at him with a confused look on her face, most likely bringing her mind back to earth after drifting into space, "Oh, sorry, I'm just a little worried about Tiger, you know how he gets if I go missing for too long." she said smiling at him, "You sure that's all?" RJ asked her with a little concern, knowing she didn't really like to talk about personal things in front of people she barely knew, Heather looked over to her as she got up to walk around, "Yeah, you have been really quiet lately." she added to RJ's question with her saphire eyes looking at her with deep concern for her, the one female she truelly admired, "I'm fine you guys, just a little off put by the fact we're staying another day." she said quietly looking at her food, then averting her attention to Lear, who was walking quikly towards them with a wide smile as he carried a small net, "Great news guys, I found mushrooms!" he yelled as he trew the net made bag at them which had a good two dozen mushrooms in it, as they all looked at it with smiling faces.

Heather was the first to grab one of the fungal treats, as she bit into it with a smile stretching nearly ear to ear, "Mmmm, this is really good." she exclaimed as the others grabbed some of thier own, "Eat up everyone, these things are the best I could find!" Lear said aloud as he grabbed one for himself and popped it into his mouth. Nate looked down at them flapping his wings a bit to keep balance, "'Ey Lear, I hope you don't plan on leavin' me to watch you enjoy those without offerin' me any!" He called down with a laugh, Lear looked at him and chuckled, "I can't throw that high Nate, get your lazy but down here and get one!" he yelled back at the great bird as he still sat atop a tall tree.

As Nate joined in on the mushroom feast, Lear leaned against the tree that the great owl had roosted upon and watched the others, Heather noticed he was away from the group, and decided to speak with him, "Hey Lear..." she called out as she walked over to the tree waving a paw at him as he looked over to her, "You alright over here?" she asked as she reached the stoat who had then dug his scissor blade into the ground and crossed his arms and looked at her with a smile, "Yeah, I'm alright, just enjoying the day." he said as he redirected his gaze to the others who were eating the mushrooms still, "So..." she started off trying to think whether to continue the question, she grunted as she looked away deciding not to, Lear looked back at her cocking a brow at her, "Go ahead, ask your question if you wish." he said still looking at her the same way, she sighed with a light laugh, and looked him right in the eyes, "Why did my dad want to stay another day?" she finally asked him, he smiled yet again amused by how shy she was now, "He said something about you feeling like your adventurous side needed to be let out for a bit." Lear told her still smiling with his arms crossed, she jumped a bit at the answer, not expecting her father to devise such a thing that would help her rather than keep her sheltered.  
>"What?" Heather asked Lear with an extremely confused look, "But he'd never let me be so explorative." Lear laughed at her in amusement, she looked at him with a slightly disgusted face, her mouth hanging open a bit, "Why are you laughing at me?" she demanded him to tell her by stomping a foot down and standing in front of him crossing her arms, "It's adorable that you haven't figured it out yet." he said finally calming himself from the laughter, Heather looked at him confused, "He's accepted that you're growing up, and is letting you stay to better ready you for the world is my best guess." Lear looked over at Ozzie who was talking to Nate about something as RJ and Stella had a conversation of thier own, most likely RJ comforting her for her worries over Tiger.<p>

Heather looked over at them as they went about thier morning, "Lear, I have another question." she stated as she turned back towards him, he looked down at her still smiling, "I'm sure you do my friend." Heather smiled a bit at being called this somewhat of a stranger's friend, "How did you meet Nate." she asked him as she glanced over at the grey owl, "It just seems so strange for a, owl to befriend a... a..." she stuttered trying to remember what Lear had called himself yesterday while he was arguing with Stella, "A stoat my dear, I'm a stoat." he informed her of his title as he looked over at his feathered friend, "Well, believe it or not, I saved his life." Heather was intrigued now, her curiosity peaked, how could a creature so small by comparison save such a massive bird. "I came across him one day, he was snagged by a human trap, his wing was pierced by some wire thing." Heather looked at Nate, and noticed a few feathers missing from his left wing, the skin most likely so damaged by the trap that the feathers wouldn't grow back, "I cut the wire loose, and pulled it the rest of the way through, he greatly appreciated my help, and plead his eternal friendship to me, stating if I ever needed help, he wouldn't hesitate to do so." Lear pushed himself off of the tree and began to walk away from Heather, she grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Lear..." she looked down trying to muster up cthe confidence to continue speaking, Lear smiled at her again, "Another question?" he asked ready to answer, "Your brother..." she shook her head, stopping herself from continuing, "Never mind, I know you don't want to talk about it." she said as she let go and began to walk back towards her father, "Heather..." Lear called out to her crossing his arms again, "Yes, I do miss him... every second of my life I miss him." he said as he began to walk away, she turned around and watched him walk into the forest alone, her eyes closing slowly as she began to look away, and back to her father.

Lear sat alone in the forest a ways off from the others, and just stared at his surroundings until he heard a twig snap to his left, he turned around blade in hand, ready to strike, he lowered his hand as he saw who it was, Heather, come to ask him more questions no doubt, "Sorry..." she said backing away slowly realizing she could have been mistakenly killed if she hadn't made a noise when she did, "...I didn't mean to-", Lear cut her off before she could finish, "S'alright friend, my fault for reminiscing out in the less secure areas." he said putting the blade down, before walking over to her, "Why are you out here, I thought you went back to your father." he asked her as he stopped in front of her crossing his arms again, Heather lowered her head a bit and turned her eyes away from him, "I was just thinking..." she tried to continue but was having a bit of trouble getting it out, "Come on girl, I'm a friend, you can tell me." Lear said trying to look her in the eyes which was proving hard to do with her averting her gaze constantly, "... If you'de like to stay with us a while when we get back home." she said blushing a bit under her fur, giving him a nervous smile, he returned the smile and put his paw on her soulder, "Not exactly my decision to make, that's up to the rest of your-" he cut himself off, and turned his head to the sky, Heather looked at him with fear of what he might be hearing, "Heather, run back to the camp, and tell everyone to run toward your home, and do not stop..." he ran over to his scissor blade and grabbed it as he jumped up on top of a large rock pointing out of the ground, "...Tell Nate to lead the way!" he finished as he looked up to the canopy of the forest intently, as Heather began to run back to the others, she reached a large tree and stopped to turn around, "What about you?" she called out at Lear, "I'm fine, you just get home safe!" He barked the order at her, she continued running untill she reached a spot where she thought Lear might not notice her, and hid behind a tree to watch.


	11. Protecting strangers

Lear stood still, his eyes racing across the tree tops, blade ready in hand, he turned around still trying to find it, some limbs snapped to his left, followed by a swooping sound, Lear moved off ot the rock to dodge it, as he landed he heard a crash and looked over to the source of the noise to see leaves flying up in the air in a circle around giant brown wings, "About time you showed yourself." Lear said to himself as he began to charge, the eagle swung a wing in his direction as he let out a screech, Lear barely managed to evade it as he pointed the blade straight at Warrens head. The blade coneected to its intended target, but only hit the birds beak, causing it to slide off, and scratch the skin above his left eye, taking some feathers along with it, Warren let out a scream of anger, "LEAR!" he let out as the stoat landed with a smirk, "You cursed weasle!" Warren yelled fluttering his massive wings with rage. Heather watched the battle with a mixture of emotions, as she eased her way closer to get a better view, until she came to a tree which had what looked like another one of Lear's traps linked to yet another string of twine, "I wonder..." heather said to herself as she looked over at the battle that ensued.

Warren was filled with burning rage, as he made his way towards Lear with every step, every sharp talon filled claw making it closer to the stoat, sent a chill down Heather's spine as Lear charged again at the gigantic eagle, screaming a war cry at the top of his lungs, as Warren did the same. They clashed in a flurry of wild swings at each other, as Lear got the upper hand and began to climb onto the birds back, he stood up, and pointed the blade down at the eagle, but was swiped by one of Warren's wings before he could bring the blade down. Lear fell onto the ground hard, as he went to get up a claw closed around him, forcing him down, his arms pinned the blade mear inches away from his paw, "Now Lear, you die!" Warren yelled as he picked up his other claw, Heather watched this in terror, she grabbed the line without thinking and pulled, she heard a loud snap come from the forest canopy, she looked up as a log went flying past her with great speed, Lear heard the loud noise and closed his eyes knowing what was coming, Warren paid it no mind, and went in for the fatal blow that would take his enemies life, "Hey, Warren!" Heather called out from the near by tree, he looked at her and saw the log barreling towards him, he screamed in horror as he flapped his wings trying to get away.

The log hit its mark, sending the great eagler flying through the forest before landing a good twenty yards away, Lear stood up smiling "That's waht you get for messing with a stoat!" He yelled out tauntingly as Warren tried to get up still in shock from the devistating blow, "I'll get you for this Lear." he said with a low voice as he flapped his wings flying away into the forest, Heather ran up to Lear happy he was still in one piece,as he turned around to meet her eyes with an unamused gaze, she stopped, guessing he was angry at her for not listening to him, "Lear?" she said in a quiet voice expecting to be yelled at for not following orders, "Heather..." he finally said with a sigh as he dug the pads of his finger tips into his closed eyelids, "...That was brilliant!" he yelled out with a wide smile on his face, opening his arms up wide for emphasis, Heather laughed and ran up to him to hug him, "I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you." he said as he squeezed her tightly in graditude, her eyes began to tear up as she hugged him, "I'm just glad you're still alive." she whispered as she continued to hug him tightly.

RJ, and Ozzie were running through the forest trying to find Heather and Lear after hearing the screaams, "Ozzie, this way!" RJ called out as he rounded a tree with Ozzie right behind him, he bumped into RJ who had stopped in his tracks for some reason, Ozzie looked over his shoulder to see Lear and Heather hugging tightly, "Heather?" he called out to his daughter with a confused look as he came around RJ who was completely stunned, "Dad!" she let out with a smile as she leat go of Lear to run to her father to give him a hug as well. Lear stood with a smile, his paws on his hips in triumph, "Sir, I owe your daughter my life." he called out to Ozzie as he walked towards him picking up his blade, "What?" Ozzie said silently as he hugged Heather, wondering what events had taken place to have an outcome such as this, Lear walked up to the others still smiling and put a paw on Ozzie's shoulder, "Come on, she and I will fill you in on the way back to camp." he told them as he looked at Heather with a smirk, and began to lead them back.

That night, after Lear and Heather had told everyong about what had happened, Ozzie sat next to Lear thanking him for trying to sacrefice himself to save them, a group whom he barely even knew, "Oh it was nothin' Oz." he smirked as he said it, Ozzie smiled at his modesty as he looked at his daughter who was speaking to Nate about something, blushing under her fur at a comment he made, being quit the gentleman again most likely, "Lear..." Ozzie began to ask him as he looked on, Lear looked at him awaiting the comtinuation of his question, "... When do you sleep, every time I see you, you're wide awake." Lear began to laugh, as he stood up, "I sleep an average of maybe one hour a day, been doing it for a few months, might explain my debilitating sanity." he said smiling as he watched the others, Ozzie's eyes widened a little, as he leaned forward off of the tree, "Is it because of the dangerous environment you live in?" he asked Lear, inrtigued by the sacrefice of sleep over safety, "Yup, to dangerous to sleep for too long what with that eagle after me constantly." he started to grow a more serious face, as he held out a paw to help Ozzie up to join the others, Ozzie extended his his paw in acceptence, "You know Lear, if you'd like, you could stay with us when we get home." Lear began to smile again, as he looked at Ozzie with an eyebrow cocked, "You know, you're daughter made the same offer, seems like I'm doing something right to earn your trust." he began to laugh a bit, as Ozzie looked at his daughter a little suprized.

Lear walked to the middle of the group and told Nate to take his position up in the tree, "Alright, time for you to get some rest." he said as he walked about, the others heading to the tree each one had rested upon the night before, "Tomorrow, we get you guys home." he finished off as he began to walk away to the exact place he had paced all last night, Heather stopped and turned around to say something to him as he began to pace, "Good night Lear." she said in a whisper as she tried to keep it quiet from the others, Lear's ear twitched at the slight noise she made, "Good night, my heroine." he said smiling as he continued to pace about looking for any sign of danger.


	12. Midnight chat

Awakening in the night, Heather wiped her eyes to better see, she looked up at Nate who was roosted up in a tree looking in one direction, while Lear stood below looking in the other while pacing still, she then looked at her father who was sound asleep, while RJ lay against his golf bag, and Stella slept against the tree next to him, Heather let out a yawn as she began to stand up, "You should be sleeping girl." Lear called out as he continued to pace about. Nate looked down at her fluttering his wings to keep balance, "Get some sleep dear, you'll need it for the journey tomorrow." he called down the Heather who looked up at him and smiled, "I'm just a little restless, a quik walk should help." she said back to him, he began to laugh lightly turning his attention back to the forest, she walked over to Lear as he kept pacing starring endlessly into the blackness of the woods, "Lear, is everything alright? you seem a little more serious tonight than you have been." Heather said as she reached himLear stopped and just stared at the darkness, "Warren's angry that I wounded him, he'll be seeking revenge with greater reason now, no telling when he will attack." Heather smiled as she too began to look at the woods, "Don't worry, if he comes back, we can take him." she laughed as she spoke, Lear let out a short chuckle along with a light smirk, "I'm probably just being pranoid, never the less, you need to get some sleep so we can get you back to your mother and siblings." Heather stood silent, lowering her head in sadness, Lear noticed the abscence of her input to the subject, and looked at her with an apologetic face, "Your mother... I'm so sorry." he whispered putting a paw on her shoulder, "It's alright, she died having me..." she began to tear as she tried to fake a smile to Lear, but it wasn't fooling him.

Lear smiled at her as she began to shed tears, "Might I say something without you getting offended?" Lear asked her as he still held his paw on her shoulder, she nodded as she wiped her eyes, "It seems to me that the reason your father is so protective of you is he sees her death as a sacrefice for your life..." Heather looked at him a bit confused, her lip quivering slightly from the sorrow, "...He feels you are the only thing left for him, and he doesn't want to lose you." he finished as she began to cry, she pushed his paw away, and hugged her arms around his slim stomache and back, he jumped in suprize dropping his scissor blade, he then smiled and hugger her back with one arm, RJ was listening in on the entire thing while pretending to sleep after hearing Heather call up to Nate, He turned around to see what was going on, and saw them hugging each other, Lear comforting her, RJ smiled as he turned back around and went to sleep.

as Lear let go of Heather who was still shedding tears, she in turn let him go, and wiped her eyes again, "I guess I should be a little more understanding towards my dad." she said, her voice crackeling slightly, Lear smiled at her and nodded, "He's just looking out for the only family blood he has left girl." Heather smiled through the tears at his comment, before opening her mouth to try and say something, as Lear looked at her awaiting her voice to break the short silence as they began to walk back to the tree she had rested upon, "Lear, why did you blush the other day when I was amazed by your abilities?" she asked as he helped her get into a sleeping position, "To tell you the truth, I'm a little shy around girls." he blushed a little under his fur, Heather laughed a little at his embarreasment, "Stop laughing, it ain't funny." he said trying to stay quiet enough not to wake the others, "I'm sorry, its just kinda cute." She stopped laughing and turned over to go back to sleep, Lear began to walk away with a smile until Heather turned around and spoke again, "Lear, if I might ask, what was your brothers name?" Lear stopped and looked up at the barely visable sky, "Tobi..." he said turning his head slightly as he said it, he then began walking back to his possision and went back to pacing about the camp.

Nate let out a loud hoot as the sun arose, and kept hooting in bursts as he tried to wake everyone else up, each of his calls getting more high pitched as a barred owls call usually does, "Up and about everyone, today you get home!" Lear called out to the entire group as they each got up, he then looked up at Nate who was still calling out, "Nate, enough with the hooting!" Lear yelled up to him getting his attention, "I was just tryin' to get everyone up." he called back with a smile. RJ grabbed his bag, and strapped it on his back, as Ozzie and Heatehr got up holding thier stomackes in hunger, Lear walked over to Stella and helped her get up, and walked over to the tree with a hole in it, pulling out some bagged chips and passing them out amungst the others, "Alright, lets get filled up, and get moving." he said as he walked over to Heather handing her a bag, then patting her on the head, leaving Ozzie to look at him in confusion as to why he did it.  
>Lear looked out to the now light filled forest, awaiting the others to finish thier food, Heather walked up to him holding the bag he had givin her still half full of chips, "Lear, you want some?" she asked holding the bag up to him, smiling as she asked, "No thanks, I already ate some before you all got up." he said smirking as he crossed his arms, she put the bag down, and brushed the crumbs out of her fur, "You know, I'd still like it if you decided to stay with us after we get home." Heather told him looking towards everyone else, hoping Lear might accept, he just stood there and smiled, "If they'll have me, I just might." he said turning to join the others, putting a paw on Heather's shoulder as he walked by.<p>

After finishing thier food, the group got ready to head home, as Nate took off to scope out the path Lear had chosen for anything that may be of danger to them, "It looks all clear ahead Lear!" he called out to the stoat as they all waited for the sign to start moving, "Alright, lets move." Lear called out as he began to lead them through the last mile of the forest towards the road.


	13. Suburban attack

After finding the edge of the forest, and crossing the road that lead straight to El Rancho Camelot, they began to sneek through the nighborhood in the early afternoon, trying not to be seen by any humans, until reaching the house that had been hit the night Heather had been captured, "We're getting close." RJ said quietly as they rounded the garage of the house, "Look, there's the hedge!" Ozzie whispered aloud, seeing thier sanctuary a mear two houses away. They reached the road, and hid behind the garbage cans of the house they had hit, as Stella kept a lookout behind them for any humans roaming about, "There's the Doyle's house." Heather said as they waited for a clearing in the road so they could cross, one final car went by, and RJ saw an opening, "We're clear, move move move!" He said motioning them to go, Lear followed them not knowing the place as well as they did. They had made it to the Doyle's, and could see the hedge in the back yard, as they ran to the corner of the house and down the side, to the next corner, "Hold it." RJ whispered as they followed, he looked around the back yard for any sign of human activity, "We're good." he said waving as they sprinted to the hedge, "We're almost there." Stella said as they neared the hedge, Heather look back to smile at Lear, but stopped when she notice he was standing in the middle of the yard starring at the sky behind him, his ears twitching every few seconds, "Lear!" a voice called out, Heather looked up to see a pair of wings flapping the bird heading in thier direction, "Lear!" the voice called again, Heather recognized it as the voice of Nate, his wings moving in a frantic pace, "Warren's headed this w-" he was cut off by a sudden impact to his side, Lear watched in horror as his friend plumited a good thirty feet, and another winged form took his place.

"Nate!" Lear screamed as he ran in the direction he had fallen leaving his blade on the ground behind him, not paying any attention to the giant bird hurteling down at him, "Oh no." Heather said quietly as she began to run towards the downed owl as well, trying to catch up with the stoat, RJ noticed them turning back, and turned sprinting to catch up with Ozzie in tow, stopping dead in thier tracks when a large shadow flew over him, he looked up to see Warren diving at Lear, who was to concerened for the wellfare of his best friend to notice, "Lear, down!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, the stoat turning his head to see, and diving down just in time to avoid the sharp talons of the great eagle. RJ pulled out his golf club, along with a golf ball that was in the side pocket of the bag, and placed the ball on the ground, lining up the club with the ball, taking carefull aim, as he waited for Warren to make another pass, "Lear!" Heather called out as she reached him as he got up off of the ground, "Heather, get out of there!" Ozzie screamed in terror watching his only child risk her life for the stoat.

Verne and Lou walked over to the edge of the hedge to investigate what the loud noises they were hearing were, "What in the heck?" Lou said as they reached the giant bush, and poke thier heads through, they caught site of the others trying to avoid the gigantic bird. Warren turned his attention to Heather, whom he noticed Lear was trying to protect, he went into a dive to try and take her out, as he approached Lear knocked her out of the way, and lunged into the air at him, as Heather landed she looked up to see Lear franticly trying to get on Warren's back, "Lear!" she called out fearing for him, RJ readied his club, and swung it slowly above his head, and swung it hard coming back down, letting the golf ball fly straight at the massive bird hitting him right in the beak, as Lear hung from the eagles left leg. When he saw the ball hit, Lear took the only chance he saw, and climbed up onto the birds back, Ozzie, was thinking hard, trying to come up with some sort of plan to help, even though plans were not his strong suit, he finally widened his eyes, as he remembered something from a few weeks ago, and pointed at his daughter, "Heather, go check on Nate!" Ozzie called out to her as she watched Lear battle the gigantic winged beast, she caught what her father said, and ran to find the owl, "RJ..." he said as RJ was putting another golf ball on the ground, before looking up at him, "Watch after her." he said calmly as he turned towards the near by house, and took off in a run, RJ glanced at Heather, then at Ozzie in confusion, "Wait, what're you-?" RJ tried to ask but wis inturupted by Ozzie, who was starting to clime the drain pipe of the house, "RJ, I'm trusting you with my daughters life!" he called down at the stunned raccoon, RJ nodded and decided to follow his order, "Anything for a friend" he said as he began to run after Heather.

Hearing the commotion, the others came racing out of the hedge, Hammy being the first, running out and stopping next to Stella who was just standing in fear, watching as the others tried to solve this dangerous problem, knowing that her stink would do no good to aid the others fighting a flying enemy. Hammy pointed up at the eagle shaking in fear, his knees bending inward in terror, "S-S-Scary bird." he finally let out as Stella looked at him, then at the hedge which had the rest of the family breaking out of its leafy wall to inspect the noises. They all ghasped in horror at the shear size of the bird, the triplets starring on in awe, as Penny was looking around trying to see where the recent missing family mebers were scattered about at, she caught sight of Ozzie climbing up the house, "Jeepers, what the heck is he doing?" she said pointing at the opossum, the others eyes following her pointed appendage.

As Heather reached Nate who was laying on the ground next to a tree motionless, she called out to him, "Nate?" she said her eyes starting to fill with tears, "Nate, get up." sha called him again still with no response, "Heather..." RJ said as he caught up to her, stopping when he saw the grey owl laying silent, and unresponsive, "Oh no." he said softly putting his paw to his head in emotional anguish, "Nate, please." Heather began to cry placing her head on the owls feathery chest, tears running down her cheeks as she uncontrolably weaped, RJ couldn't bear to look, "I hate to see a girl cry." a voice came, Heather jumped at the sound, Nate fianlly was moving, "Nate!" she squeeled with joy as he tried to get up, RJ looked on with a suprized face, "Nate, are you alright?" RJ asked as the owl got to his feet, he flinched in pain, turning his head towards his left wing, "I think my wing's broken." he said as he began to hobble, Heather pushed up on the left side of his chest to try and support his body so he could move to safety, as RJ placed himself below the owls chest to further the support and help him move.

Ozzie climbed to the top of the house, awaiting for Warren to fly close enough for him to call out to Lear, finally he did, "Lear, fly him close to this house!" he yelled as they passed by fighting, Lear didn't know what the possum was planning, but he was willing to do anything to get back on the ground unscathed after makeing the stupid choice of jumping onto the flying enemy. Lear grabbed the bases of Warren's wings, and began to lead his flight path by tugging on them, the eagle screamed in dicomfort, as he was being turned into the scrawny stoats personal marionette, and being lead directly to the house, Ozzie was trying to think of a plan, one popped into his head that was so crazy, it was practicly suicidal, but the bird was coming up fast, he shifted his feet and ran at the bird as they approached the house, jumping onto it as they passed, landing right next to Lear, "What're you doing?" Lear questioned him in a yell, looking at him as though he were insane, Ozzie looked at him with a smirk on his face, "I've got an idea!" he yelled back giving the stoat a wink of reassurance.


	14. Stay or go?

As they reached the hedge carrying Nate, RJ and Heather noticed Verne, Lou, and the rest of thier family standing there watching something in the sky, they looked up and saw Ozzie and Lear flying around on the great eagle, guiding it around, "Dad?" Heather called out to her father as they made another pass, "What're you doing?" she questioned him in a yell, as they continued to fly around, Warren jolted around as he flew, trying to get the possum and stoat off of his back, Lear held on tight, nearly losing his grim from the sudden jolt, but held on still, with Ozzie right next to him, "I'd like to see this plan right now possum!" Lear called out as Ozzie looked intently at the Doyle's house, he pushed down ion the eagles wings forcing him towards the house, "What're you doing?" Lear screamed in a panic, questioning the sanity of his new frined, "Just hold on." Ozzie replied as they plummited downward, "Ready?" Ozzie yelled looking at Lear with a serious face, "I- I guess?" he replied unsure of what to do. Ozzie gripped the eagles wings and aim the bird at the window of the house, Lear looked at him as though he were crazy, Warren began to screech franticly, aware of what was about to happen, as Ozzie stood up on the right wing, as Lear did the same on the left, still holding the birds wings to guide him, "Jump!" Ozzie yelled as he played out the action as well, Lear following closely behind the order, sending Warren crashing through the glass, into the house, as Lear and Ozzie landed on the grass outside, Lear got up, and looked over at Ozzie, "Alright, now what's to stop him from coming back out?" Lear asked as he looked up to the window, "Just wait." Ozzie replied, and crossed his arms waiting for something, hoping his plan would work out.  
>An alarm went off in the house, causing Lear to jump at the sudden noise, they looked on as a set of bars rose up from the base of the window, locking Warren inside just as he tried to fly out, "LEAR!" he screamed in anger as he tried to get out, Lear began to laugh at the site of his foe being trapped, "And now..." Ozzie said as he smiled at Lear, he then pointed a thumb at the house and waited. Lear looked at the house as a dog began to bark from inside, Warren looked at the staircase behind him in terror, as the dog raced down the stairs to attack, "We might want to leave." Ozzie said as he looked down the street seeing the Doyle's car coming up, Lear looked and decided to run towards the hedge for safety.<p>

After tending to Nate and leaving him in the care of Stella and Tiger, RJ and Heather watched as Ozzie and Lear ran towards the hedge laughing over thier triumph, "That was brilliant mate!" Lear exclaimed as they reached the hedge, diving through to sanctuary. "Ozzie!" everyone at the hedge called out as they saw him come through the bushes along with Lear, Heather ran up to her father and hugged him tightly pressing her head against his chest, nearly knocking the wind out of him, He smiled an hugged her back, as Lear walked over to Nate who was resting against a tree with Stella and Tiger sitting next to him, "Hey Nate, how you doin'?" he asked as Nate gave him a smile trying to say he was fine, "Just a broken wing my friend." he reassured him as he looked over to the others who were celibrating the return of thier family, "Dad, that was insane, I thought you were going to die!" Heather scolded her father as she let go of him, Ozzie began to scratch his head, laughing lightly, a little mad at himself for trying something so suicidal. Lear walked over to the father and daughter with a smile on his face, "Sir, I must thank you for saving my life..." he said to Ozzie as he bowed in apreciation, "...Had you not done that, I might be dead." he finished as he got up, extending his paw towards Ozzie's, he extended his in return, and they shook.

Verne walked over to thier other guest to introduce himself, "So this is the guy who saved our family?" he said as he reached where Lear was standing, "Lear's the name my reptilian friend." he said as he put his paws on his hips, looking at Heather who was coming up to him holding somthing in her paws, "Lear, you dropped this." she said as she handed him his scissor blade, he took it from her gently as he looked at it with a sad face running a claw along the edge of the blade, "I guess... you've been avenged Tobi." he said quietly as he looked up, and then he remembered something, "Oz, how did you know about that trap in the house?" he asked the possum awaiting an answer, Ozzie laughed lightly, "I saw a paper about it on thier food alter a few weeks ago when we hit thier house, I figured after that, they'd prbably get the system." he said smiling at RJ who was amazed he had missed something so crucial to thier hiesting activities, "Then they'll most likely relocate Warren when they find him in there, if he's still alive." RJ finished up for them crossing his arms and nodding.

Heather put a paw on Lear's shoulder, "Hey Lear, I wanna show you something." she said as he looked down at her, he followed her to a tree just off of where the log was, "I did this while the others were tending to Nate." she said as she pointed to the tree, Lear looked at it, and began to tear up, gripping the blade in his hand, on the tree read the name 'Tobi', Lear fell to his knees, and started crying, as the others aproached, RJ put a paw on Lear's shoulder to comfort him, "We talked to the others about it..." RJ said as he looked at everyone else who stood in a group smiling, "... We'de all like you to stay." he finished up with a smile as Lear looked at him smiling through the tears, "Well... I have no real reason to return to the forest now, plus Nate needs time for his broken wing to heal up." he said as he stood up wiping the tears from his eyes, Nate looked over at him with a smile knowing what he was going to do, Lear gripped the blade firmly in his claws, turning it around so the blade was pointed behind him, he lifted it up, and stabbed it into the tree, leaving it there and taking a few steps back nodding, "I'll stay." he said with a smile, as the others cheered, Heather hugged him tightly as Hammy jumped about, happy to see no one was seriously harmed by his mistake, "Thank you." Heather whispered to Lear as he hugged her tightly as well, smiling happy to know he had a family again.

Lear let go of Heather and walked up to Hammy who was bouncing about happily, "So, you're the one who got this one captured by the humans?" he asked as he looked at him seriously, Hammy's ears went down in fear as the other looked at the stoat a little suprized of how he had confronted the squirrel, until Lear put a paw on his shoulder and smiled, "Thank you, without you doing that, I would have never met such an amazing group of friends." he said as Hammy's mouth went back to a smile along with everyone elses, his large teeth showing through, "Yeah Hammy, we never would have found Lear had it not been for you." Heather reassured him showing no hard feeling between them, as Hammy ran off in a flash, and came back with a can of Spuddies, popping them open, and spreading chips about the group, before stopping and eating some for himself, aas the other ate the chips as well, "You know, I think I'm going to enjoy it here." Lear said as he bit into a chip while smiling at Heather, who returned the gesture. RJ finished the chips Hammy had givin him, and popped his head up as a though came to him, "Hey, we need to take a new family photo!" he said as he jumped up, and ran over to the printer they had stolen during RJ first week with the family, everyone smiled as he came back holding the camera, Lear looked at them all in confusion, he then nudged Heather and asked "What's a photo?" Heather laughed lightly at the question, making sure not to offend Lears lack of human knowlage, she grabbed his paw, and pulled him up, leading him over to the others who were getting in possision for the picture as RJ set the timer. Heather jumped up onto Lears back, causing him to stumble a bit, but he kept his ballance and wrapped his arms around her back legs to keep her up as she began to laugh, Ozzie chuckled a bit at his daughter as he stood next to Lou who was holding Penny's paw for the picture, as Stella and Tiger hugged, and Verne stood behind the triplets who were laughing at thier new family member.

Lear took the last few steps toward the group carrying Heather still, as he felt a large presence hobble past him, "Nate?" he said realizing he was up, and walking over to get in the picture, "What? I'd like to be in this too." he said as he took his place, standing behind everyone else, Lear giggled a bit as he reached the others, and stood next to Ozzie, "Okay, ready?" RJ said aloud so they all could hear, "Ready!" everyone but Lear and Nate called out as Lear looked up to Heather who was still on his back, "Ready for what?" he asked in a whisper, as she smiled, "Just look ahead, and be happy." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him, he did as he was told, and looked ahead as Ozzie wrapped his arm around his daughters back, and RJ pressed the button, set the camera down carefully and took off in a run towards the group, joining Lear and placing a paw on his shoulder. The camera beeped a few times, and the flash went off, causing Lear to jump at the sudden change of light, but not enough to ruin the photo, RJ went over and picked up the camera, and proceeded to walk over to the printer to print it out, Heather got off of Lear's shoulders, and gave him a final hug before going off to talk to Stella.

Lear looked around and inhailed a deep breath, taking in the sights of his new home, but cut himself short when he saw Tiger approaching him, he quirked his brow in curiosity at the cat, "So, my love told me that you saved her from the eagle when you were trying to hide from him..." Tiger said as he sat down and checked his paws for any sign of dirt, Lear smiled at the thought that he had done so a few days ago, "Oh it was nothin' mate." he said still smiling at the cat, the cat looked at him angrily, "No! It was not nothing!" he yelled lightly just enough for the others to hear, Lear jumped back a little at the sudden outburst, "You saved my loves life, you sir, are the most honoable of beings I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and you have my eternal gratitude." Tiger finished in a bow, as Lear calmed down, and bowed back at him, "The pleasure was all mine my good man." everyone smiled at this gesture, and continued going about thier business until Hammy interupted, zipping over to RJ with a worried face, "RJ, those spuddies were the last of the food!" he said as he began ro tear up a bit, causing RJ to look around confused, "But, we just did a hiest a few days ago, what happened to all the food?" he asked as he looked at Verne who was ready to answer, "Well, we stayed up a few hours more than we usually do while you guys were gone, waiting to see if you came back." Verne said looking at the others before Lou began to put in a few words about it as well, "Yeah, we patrolled every side of the hedge waiting for you to come back ya know, and in doing so worked up huge apitites." he added, as Heather and Stella walked over to join them all, RJ looked around seeing the fatigue of everyone, and smiled, "Lear, Oz, Heather, Stella?" he called out as they all popped thier heads up hearing thier own names, RJ walked over to ther hedge and pushed some of the leaves back, "You guys up for a quik hiest?" he added smirking at them.

Verne interupted with worry in his voice, "But, you guys just got back, don't you need some help?" he asked looking at them as the others did the same, "Nah, there's a birthday party going on just a few houses away, saw the balloons on thier mailbox." RJ retorted smugly as he continued to hold the leaves back, "We'll mainly need Stella on this one, not much more." he finished smiling at Stella, Lear couldn't hold in the excitement for his first hiest, "Aye!" he said as he began to run toward the hedge, with Heather following him giggling, as Ozzie and Stella chased after them to join, RJ looked at Verne who was still a bit sceptical about this hiest, "Hey, look at it this way, if something goes wrong, We've got Lear with us." he said laughing as he jumped through the hedge.  
>Verne shook his head walking towards Lou and Penny, "Well, my tail's not tingling so maybe nothing will go wrong." he said hanging his head a bit, Lou put a paw on his shoulder to comfort him, "Ya know, I think they'll be just fine, that Lear fella seems almost as bright as RJ, and two heads like that will double thier chances." Lou told him as he gave a smile, "As long as Lear's there, he'll make sure nothing bad will happen!" Nate called out overhearing the conversation, waving his good wing in emphasis, "After all, the boy saved MY life." he added as Verne gave him a suprized look, not knowing the story behind it, or how a creature like that would need saving from a smaller one in comparison, he then looked out towards the hedge, nodding, knowing with someone like that, they'ed be fine.<p> 


End file.
